Foi a única coisa?
by Lizinhadias
Summary: Depois da Grande Guerra, varias batalhas estão sendo realizadas.O lado Heylin esta ganhando a maioria delas, porque eles tem a unica dragão xiaolin ao lado deles, mas porque? Depois no ultimo episódio, 51/52 e com spolers o episódio 47, O Monstro do Sono
1. Capítulo 1

Foi a única coisa?

* * *

No ano de 2010, ainda estávamos lutando contra os vilões que se acumularam por causa das viagens do tempo.

Sim, me tornei líder. Mas não era AQUELA coisa linda que todo mundo pensava. Ou pelo menos eu. Mas já tinha tido experiências liderando inconscientemente o grupo, como quando lutamos contra os quatro heylins na viagem do tempo.

Eu comandava, todos os dias, os planos que todos estavam criando para acabar com aqueles que tentavam nos destruir diariamente.

Mas sempre me lembrava de Kimiko.

Depois que começamos a lutar diariamente contra Chase Young e Hannibal diariamente, ela desistiu de se tornar um Dragão Xiaolin.

Seriamente, não sabia o que fazer quando eu descobri.

Queria impedir, mas não seria possível.

Então ela se foi.

Mas a descobrimos a menos de dois meses atrás.

Ela não havia voltado para o Japão, para ajudar o pai que estava precisando de ajuda com os negócios da família Tohomiko, como ela havia dito.

Ela estava junto com Wuya, em um campo de batalha, esperando por ordens de Chase Young.

Pensamos que ela havia entrado no Mundo YingYang, ou que o maldito do Jack Spicer havia chantageado,

Mas me enganei quando o vi voltar do campo de batalha com o rabo entre as pernas. Sim, Chase o havia enganado, ele não ganharia seu exercito do mau, e não ficaria ao seu lado. Por isso o mandou embora, e ele foi bater a nossa porta no templo; ele nos contou o que realmente aconteceu.

* * *

**FlashBack**

* * *

Jack havia acabado de ser acorrentado dos pulsos aos pés, e estava pronto para dar o seu depoimento, quando Omi chega e diz:

" _Muito bem Jack, estamos só nós aqui; Clay, Raimundo e eu, o que você tem a nos dizer?"_

Depois disso, Jack cuspiu de lado, e disse com uma expressão cínica no rosto:

" _Eh, Omi. Eu sei o que você realmente quer, você quer destruir Raimundo, e fará de tudo para conseguir isso"_

Nem um segundo depois foi gasto, apenas foi visto um corpo em cima do outro. Omi havia se jogado sobre a mesa e estava socando loucamente o outro rapaz.

* * *

Ah, não mencionei antes, já que se passou um bom tempo, crescemos e nos tornamos outros, completamente diferentes. Bem, não tanto assim...

Omi ficou mais alto, mas ainda está baixo, comparado aos outros, ainda careca e muito autoconfiante, mas se tornou mais doce. Já Jack, se tornou um belo homem, **NÃO, NÃO SOU GAY**, mas tenho quase certeza sobre ele, bem, continuando, ele se tornou alto, e forte, mas não altamente musculoso, e seu cabelo cresceu, sim, qualquer mulher cairia aos seus pés, mas não tenho certeza se ele gostaria; Clay e eu? HÁ, não mudamos nada, ele apenas se tornou mais sério e forte, e emagreceu **[\o/]**. E eu continuo o mesmo.

Agora, voltanto ao momento repentino do ataque de Omi, o retiramos e tentamos nos recompor, e terminar/começar o interrogatório.

É, conseguimos informações valiosas, e umas nem tanto assim...

Descobrimos o que Hannibal tanto queria, ele estava a procura de um certo poder, que Jack não soube dizer o que era exatamente, mas ele afirmou que agora não era mais importante para Hannibal.

Descobrimos também onde estava Wuya, pensamos que ainda continuava como 'soldado' de Chase, mas depois que atacamos o Templo Heylin, e a transformamos novamente em fantasma, Chase consegui trazer-la devolta ao seu corpo, porém sem seus poderes. Não servindo mais, foi mandada para um prostíbulo, ou bordel, como queiram, e agora servia de 'refeição' para os comandantes e os senhores do mundo.

Katnappe? Igualmente, junto com a prima de Jack, Megan, que agora estaria com 14 anos.

Ele estava tentando a tirar de lá, mas seus esforços eram quase em vão.

Hannibal, consegui um corpo forte e saudável para si mesmo, e Chase, continuava o mesmo junto com Guan, que agora estava Heylin.

Bem, descobrimos sobre Kimiko, mas o seu 'porque', estava oculto.

Era uma arma forte de Chase, e estaria no topo delas (das armas).

Sim, foi um susto. Mas era esperado.

E agora? O que fazer com Jack?

Bem agora, ele esta dormindo no quarto de Omi, como inquilino.

Deve ser difícil dormir com aquela peste, mas Omi esta agüentando.

Espero descobrir porque ela esta do lado Heylin, o porque dela ter mentido...

AH, mas eu a amo tanto, só queria protege-la...


	2. Capítulo 2

Foi a única coisa

* * *

Capítulo 2

* * *

- ' Não é possível. Realmente não é possível!' – um soco foi dado naquela mesa.

- ' O que aconteceu, senhor Young?' – era sempre assim, um dos tigres sempre perguntava. E era morto.

Por que ficar perdendo tempo com explicações inúteis?

Já havia estado nervoso ultimamente, não gostaria de ter que matar por nervosismo, mas era quase impossível.

Chase Young, o segundo mais poderoso. Odiava ser o segundo, mas isso se devia a Hannibal, o gênio por traz de tudo.

Depois de um tempo se acostumou a ser o segundo, e alem do mais já nem ligava mais pra isso. Sua diversão já tinha acabado, começava a guerra.

Suas tropas foram pegas de surpresa pelos Xiaolin, que tentavam defender a invasão de seu templo, mas esse plano era sigiloso, apenas seus subordinados tinham ele em mente...

Havia se esquecido de Jack Spicer. Ele havia ouvido esse seu plano.

E assim, deduziu que este se encontrava ao lado dos Xiaolin naquele momento.

- ' Maldito, devia telo matado antes de qualquer coisa. Nem precisaria ter mentido.'

Mas ele não cometeria o mesmo erro da segunda vez.

Mataria Jack Spicer, e seria fácil, como matar uma barata.

* * *

'AAAAAAAAH, bom dia, Omi' – Podia se ouvir um bocejo de dentro do quarto 'divido'.

' Só se for pra você, cobra' – Não havia acostumado com aquela idéia de jerico do mestre.

'Ah Omi, larga de ser chato, só estou aqui por ser importante para obter informações Heylin não é? Então, pode começar a me tratar bem com regalias e ...' – Não pode terminar a fala já que, o grande Jack Spicer, havia levado um soco no maxilar, e que provavelmente ficaria fora do lugar.

'OUCH' – foi o que conseguiu dizer, ou choramingar.

'Agora, quem vai ser o ser que vai servir de escravo para o outro?' – dado o desafio, os dois começaram a se esmurrar dentro do quarto, onde coincidentemente estavam dividindo.

' Podem parar com a palhaçada, ainda é cedo' – Clay murmurou do outro lado da parede, era divisória com seu quarto. Porem não pararam, e com uma dobra de terra, e com duas palavras estava tudo silencioso. Silencioso e sujo.

**' CRATERA WUDAI'** , e tudo tomou um tom marrom, sinal de poeira e terra.

Jack e Omi estavam soterrados, e tinham muito tempo para conversar, até conseguirem sair...


	3. Capítulo 3

Foi a única coisa?

* * *

Capítulo 3

* * *

" – Tira essa perna de cima de mim, sua cobra desgraçada!"

" – EU NÃO POSSO ME MEXER!"

" – Tira antes que eu A QUEBRE NO MEIO!"

" – VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? EU NÃO A SINTO, CABEÇA DE MELÃO!"

Omi nem se obrigou a amaldiçoar Clay por ter feito aquilo com ele. Achava que o próprio Deus, já o castigará o suficiente por ter-lo trancado junto a Jack e ainda debaixo da terra, com o outro de perna quebrada reclamando. ERA MUITA COISA RUIM JUNTA.

" – Quebrou a perna mesmo?"

" – AH, SIM, mas, você ficou preocupado... É O SINAL QUE VOCÊ SE PREOCUPA COMIGO!"

Como Omi queria ter a mão livre. Sem a terra em cima poderia ter conseguido matar Jack sem nenhum esforço, quando sentiu algo na sua coxa. Não tinha colocado a mão na sua coxa, por isso... aquela coisa que estava encostando poderia ser alguma coisa de Jack.

" – OH COBRA, mexa sua mão esquerda" - Jack, com medo que quando saíssem de lá, morrer, tentou obedecer, mas sentiu sua mão em um lugar macio, não muito, mas bem aconchegante.

Ao sentir aquela mão nojenta o acariciando a coxa, Omi deu um berro, que fez com que Jack ficasse surdo por alguns momentos.

" – SEU NOJENTO, PARE DE QUERER ME ESTUPRAR, SOCOOORRO!"

É, demoraria um pouco para sair dali...

* * *

' AH! AH, AH, AH!, Pare, AH!" – Era sempre assim.

Era só diversão. Agora.

Poderia muito bem, matar qualquer general que encostasse as mãos em si, mas preferia servi-los, como uma diversão qualquer.

Antes de ser tola o bastante, a ser capturada, e depois voltar sem poderes, era a única arma importante para Chase. Que pena. Só uma arma.

" – AH, como você é gostosa, puta vadia." É. Era assim que agora era chamada.

Antes, tinha seu próprio exercito, e era uma das grandes Imperatrizes do Reino de Chun, o reino de feiticeiros mais poderosos sobre a Terra.

É, agora, era apenas mais uma puta para satisfazer caras, que antes à serviam.

Se não fosse por Chase, não estaria em baixo do Rei de Tormenta (um pequeno reino perto de onde ficava a sede principal do governo de Hannibal).

Não queria ouvir mais gemidos nojentos, de um cara asqueroso. Não queria ser mais arrombada como se fosse qualquer uma.

Ela queria ser amada. Sim, Wuya queria sentir na pele, como era ser amada.

E só por uma pessoa, mas sabia que ela impossível.

Chase só era mais um. Um cara cego pego poder. Mas, era seu amor.

Depois de seu serviço diário, sempre ficava na cama até se recuperar de mais um dia de humilhação. Mas, o faria, todos os dias. Não por orgulho, mas por indignação, porque, já tinha chegado a pensar ser importante a Chase, não como arma, mas como mulher.

Agora, só restaria três opções. Matá-lo. Morrer, ou vingança. Preferia a terceira.

* * *

Obrigada para quem está acompanhando até aqui, já que eu avia postado até o 3° capítulo desta fanfic, na Comunidade de FanFics de Xiaolin Showdown.

Apartir daqui é uma nova remessa de capítulos. Por favor, acompanhe até o final

** 22/01/2009**


	4. Capítulo 4

Foi a única coisa?

* * *

Capítulo 4

* * *

" – Sinceramente Omi, não precisava ter me batido tão forte."

" – Sinceramente Jack, você não precisava tentar me masturbar!"

" – EU NÃO TENTEI TE MASTURBAR !"

" - SEU NOJENTO, VOCÊ TENTOU SIM!"

" - CALEM A BOCA, EU QUERO DECIFRAR ESSE CÓDIGO !"

É, depois de um tempo é assim que ficaram as coisas por aqui.

Clay ficou intelectual, mas pra falar a verdade, deve ser pra encontrar uma bela menina que seja burra o suficiente a ser mais burro que ele. E Jack e Omi, se espancam até arrancar sangue. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito, para não dizer 'in' perfeito.

É, estou quase desistindo do antigo plano, não quero que ninguém morra se arriscando tanto, tenho que arrumar melhor outra idéia antes que a terra no engula, a mando de Hannibal... MAS ESPERE, TERRA? ENGULA? SUBTERRANEO?

É, já tenho o meu novo plano.

" – Jack, você ainda tem aquele Toupeira, sei lá, que escava a terra?"

" – Tenho, mas esta bem destruída, acho que o motor ta sem óleo e pifado e..."

"- NÃO IMPORTA, TRAGA ESSA COISA AMANHA PRA CÁ!"

" – É, parece que Raimundo está cada vez mais esperto, outro plano?"

" – Acho que esse, vai dar pé, Omi!"

" – Pé de quem?"

É, certos hábitos nunca mudam. Ou pessoas, mesmo.

* * *

" – Acho que já esta na hora de apresentar a nossa maior arma a vocês, senhores Generais." – acabando de dizer isso, Hannibal se virou e abriu as cortinas que estavam atrás de si.

Um 'Oh' de horror, ou simplesmente de susto e incompreensão. Mas lá estava a maior arma de Hannibal. Kimiko Tohomiko, a única dragão xiaolin, ao lado Heylin.

Não que a maioria não soubesse desse fato, mas, Kimiko estava diferente.

Mais alta e com os cabelos soltos, ela não quis apresentações. Apenas deu uma leve reverencia e foi de encontro a Hannibal. A garota, agora com 16 anos, com seu kimono longo e branco, ficou ao lado dele.

_Em seus olhos só se encontrava um grande vazio, sem nenhuma chance de ali haver alguma esperança. Se houvesse, provavelmente, ela se mataria._

Apenas dois pensamentos ecoavam em sua mente.

" – Por que Raimundo... sendo que eu sentia algo completamente diferente por você..."

E o outro, maior que qualquer um.

" – Sendo assim... eu vou te **matar**."


	5. Capítulo 5

Foi a única coisa?

* * *

Capitulo 5

* * *

_"Este sentimento me tormenta. Será que é assim mesmo?_

_Mesmo que eu tenha que saber o que fazer, num momento como esse._

_Ser o líder, não era o que eu realmente queria. E isso é um fato._

_Preferia ter deixado o trono o Omi. A única coisa que eu realmente queria, era ter você ao meu lado. Eu como seu homem e você, como a minha mulher._

_E essa musica irritante que Jack canta, me faz lembrar de você. De todos os momentos que a gente riu juntos, de quando nos salvamos e de quando nossos olhares se encontravam._

_E me lembro de todo ciúme que eu senti, quando você abraçava algum outro qualquer._

_E de o quanto ciúme você sentia quando eu cortejava outra garota._

_É, o que faltava mesmo era me declarar. Mas não deu tempo. Você não esta mais aqui._

_E o pior é que eu não sei o porque, mesmo que eu tenha feito algo horrível, ou qualquer outra coisa, você não teria me traído, quer dizer, me deixado com os outros._

_Mas eu sei que eu vou te resgatar, e eu vou me declarar, mesmo recebendo um fora._

_Porque eu morro por você, e eu espero que você me ame, assim poderemos ficar sempre juntos. Até que a morte longínqua chegue._

_Porque eu quero ficar pra sempre com você. Forever, is not enough!_

_Porque eu quero ficar com você. Porque eu te amo, Kimiko Tohomiko."_

Terminando esses pensamentos Raimundo vai para seu quarto, murmurando um 'Cale a boca" para apartar a briga que estava acontecendo ao lado do quarto de Clay, especificadamente no quarto dividido entre Omi e Jack.

Agora esperava ter uma boa noite de sono, mesmo que sonhe com Kimiko ou sua morte.

* * *

"MEU DEUS! CALE A BOCA, JACK!" – Omi não agüentava mais aquela peste. Não parava de cantar aquela musica enjoada! Que vontade de matá-lo, mas tinha que aguardar a chegada da Toupeira Gigante, a escavadora de Jack.

Com algumas modificações simples, poderiam adentrar o covil de Hannibal e resgatar a contra vontade Kimiko, que pensavam até na possibilidade de lavagem cerebral. Ela não poderia fazer isso por conta própria não é mesmo?

A ultima coisa que lembrava dela era o dia que lutaram contra Hannibal e ele disse algo a ela, e de repente seus olhos ficaram arregalados e depois diminuíram, e ela foi embora.

Agora, voltando ao assunto de Jack. Onde ele havia encontrado essa musica? A conexão de internet é muito baixa no Templo Xiaolin, quase impossível depois que Kimiko foi embora. Então aonde...

" _When you look at meeeeeeee, I start to blush! And all that I can say, is nanananana~_"

**[pensamentos de Omi]** "AAH Jack, continuava com essa musica de garota quando esta apaixonada. Me lembro de Kimiko, mas agora só penso em um modo de fazer ele calar a boca!, espera ele parou, e..."

_"And baby, I'm so afraid to be in love…" _– Ele esta olhando pra cá, o que ele quer?

"**_With you_**" – MEU DEUS! ELE TÁ CORADO! E juntando tudo o que ele cantou até agora, MEUDEUS!

" **ORBITA DE TORNAMI, AGUA!**" – e depois desse ataque, eu fugi correndo, e fui dormir junto com Mestre Fung.

* * *

De madrugada, um barulho acordou as pessoas que residiam no templo.

Os três dragões se aprontaram, e tentaram relembrar algumas técnicas de luta, correram até saírem do templo.

Mestre Fung, quem esta liderando até saberem o que estava acontecendo, se assustou com o que encontrou do lado de fora. Não só ele, mas todos os outros. Estavam cercados por soldados de Chase Young, com ele próprio, atrás das tropas.

Um grito de Jack foi ouvido por toda a região do templo.

Omi, o mais irritado e envergonhado por parte de Jack, se viu na obrigação de perguntar o por quê do outro.

E ele murmurou:

_" Ele... ve-veio... m-me **matar**!"_

* * *

Nossa. Eu gostei desse capítulo, mas apesar da minha opinião, vocês da comunidade de FanFics e aqui do FanFiction que decidem. Apartir de agora,tirei a etapa cliche, e vou começar a postar coisas realmente interessantes. Espero que tenham gostado, e mandem reviews, aqui ou lá no post da comunidade.

No próximo capítulo: **Lutas, mortes, sentimentos e muito sangue!**

* * *

**28/01/2009**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Nota da Autora**.

Desculpe-me por importunar já no começo da FanFic o-o'  
No capítulo 5 desta fic, eu não coloquei o nome da musica.  
Perdão. Aqui esta ele:

Musica: Blush(Only You)  
Artista: Plumb

* * *

**Isso não me pertence, e não quero que retirem esta fanfic, no caso de direitos autorais.**

* * *

Foi a única coisa?

* * *

Capítulo 6

* * *

"Ele que-quer, m-me matar!"

Foi o que foi dito. E o gelo subiu a cabeça de todos.

Mas antes de qualquer transe, Chase começou a atacar sem pudor, derrubando as barreiras de proteção do templo e correndo o mais rápido possível na direção dos guerreiros.

"MESTRE FUNG! JACK! VÃO BUSCAR OS SHEN GONG WUS!"

Correndo rápido, os tigres da linha de frente pularam como ataque mas Clay, que estava ao fundo dos outros dois guerreiros, com uma dobra de terra conseguiu prender os pés inimigos á terra, e parar o movimento. Sem perder um segundo se quer, Raimundo pulou sobre os tigres imobilizados e correu em direção a próxima fila de guerreiros Heylin, que havia se formado. Omi, por sua vez, com uma dobra quase perfeita de água, conseguiu matar alguns inimigos que estavam ao lado de Raimundo, sem nenhum pudor, arrancando suas cabeças.

Chase viu seu exercito de pouco mais de 200 homens acabando (sentado em cima de uma espécie de tigre gigante). Isso sem a força dos Shen Gong Wu's que ainda não haviam chegado. Tudo foi muito rápido.

"É, eles melhoraram" – pensou, mas com um sorriso sínico – "Melhor usar um pouco de mais força da próxima vez..."

Ordenou mais homens, mas não viu quando Raimundo e sua dobra de ar o atacaram frontalmente, fazendo-o saltar ao chão, quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

Já ao chão, Chase olhou para o inimigo com os olhos de dragão. Tinha ficado um pouco irritado de não ter previsto algo tão... Previsível?

"GRAAAAAAAAAHG" – e ele se transformou na sua forma horrenda, que poucos conheciam, principalmente depois do domínio Heylin.

O lagarto, muito ágil, correu em direção a Raimundo, mas este correu para atrás de seus amigos, pois, poderia ter um ataque perfeito com certa distancia.

Chase estava confuso, já que tinha chegado ali para matar Jack, mas este havia desaparecido quando o vira. Devia ter adentrado dentro do templo.

Tinha que chegar até a porta e o matar, depois voltar para seu covil.

Minutos depois da ordem, Jack e Mestre Fung, chegam com os objetos mágicos, que por sua vez foram entregues aos garotos.

Omi, sempre junto a sua Orbita de Tornami. Clay com seu Terceiro Braço, e Raimundo com a Espada da Tempestade. Fora esses, só restavam o Olho de Dashi e a Túnica de Duas Toneladas.

Cada um usando seus Shen Gong Wu's, não perceberam que Chase, e sua velocidade impressionante atravessava entre os soldados, e só viram quando ele estava chegando perto do seu alvo. Jack estremeceu ao ver uma mancha verde se arrastando velozmente e chegando perto. Omi, em uma reação de defender o 'prisioneiro' e colega de quarto, se posicionou na frente do mesmo, para proteger contra o primeiro ataque. Sabia que o outro era fraco e não tinha jeito para se defender.

Com uma dobra de gelo especial, fez com que formasse uma parede protetora, repelindo o ataque que lhe era investido. Um bom contra-ataque,mas a barreira foi quebrada, e espatifou-se contra o monge. Voou longe com a força do impacto, parando quando bateu as costas contra a parece do templo. Havia sangue.

Chase, já na sua forma normal, também havia se machucado, pensando na possibilidade de voltar para o seu império. O contra-ataque não havia sido grande coisa, mas foi muito bem realizado, assim, com a força do seu ataque e a resistência da parede, que se quebrou, era até obvio que estaria pelo menos dolorido. E estava. Sangrando também, mas bem menos que Omi, que estava desmaiado e sangrando.

Mestre Fung, que ainda estava na porta apenas observando, correu até o corpo caído que gemia de dor, e tentou fazer os primeiros socorros.

Os outros não viram o que havia acontecido, porque os soldados não haviam dado trégua, só pararam para olhar o motivo de um barulho tão grande que havia saído de trás deles. Viram Omi caído. Apressaram-se em terminar de matar os soldados, e mandar Chase embora. Este já estava de volta em cima de seu "tigre" e murmurando um " Da próxima vez, mato esse desgraçado".

Jack que realmente não acompanhou todo o possesso, olhou para o lado e viu Omi deitado no chão recebendo os primeiros procedimentos, e meio que 'idiotamente', correu até o corpo esticado e segurou a mão deste e começou a gritar ' MEU DEUS, O QUE ACONTECEU?' e também 'NÃO MORRA,NÃO MORRA!', de forma histérica.

Se o momento não fosse tão triste, seria cômico. Mas não era. E Omi estava em perigo.

* * *

"Droga, que desgraça!" – Resmungava um certo lagarto meio que "azedo", por causa do corte que havia se implantado em seu braço e pela derrota meio que humilhante, não precisaria ter nem suado para matar aquele desgraçado, mas o seu antigo 'aprendiz' Heylin, se posicionou na frente, e provavelmente agora estaria não morto, mas em um estado que demoraria meses para se curar em cem por cento.

Mas mais tarde iria matar Jack, nem que matasse Omi junto.

Jamais poderia pensar, muito menos contar essa derrota Hannibal. Acabaria sendo rebaixado, a mais um nível humilhante. E perderia o direito de ir se divertir no bordel. Isso jamais, não é mesmo?

* * *

"Deus, eu sei que eu não acredito muito em você, e realmente acho que você não me ama. Mas eu sei que você ama esse ser que esta aqui na minha frente. Ele não pode ficar assim, se não quem ira me proteger? Alem do mais, ele é muito jovem para ficar em coma, não aproveitou nada da vida, e acho que ele merece muita coisa daqui pra frente.

Por favor Deus, ajude ele a se levantar dessa cama improvisada no chão do quarto dele, se não, ele pode piorar e algo acontecer. Não quero que ele morra, porque eu acho que eu o amo. Desde que eu o reencontrei venho tentando provocar nele, as mais diversas reações, pra ver se desperto nele, um cetro desejo, ou mesmo amor por mim. Sei que não esta funcionando, mas eu ainda tenho que tentar mais. Por favor, eu te peço novamente, não o leve, deixe o aqui, comigo.

Acho que assim deve terminar essa oração, já que é minha primeira, espero ser seu servo daqui pra frente. Se você o curar, prometo que eu , Jack Spicer, serei uma pessoa melhor e salvarei muitas outras. Amém"

Depois da oração, ele se deitou ao lado da cama de Omi. De lá, poderia ver o rosto sereno do outro ainda desmaiado. Mas a esperança é a ultima que morre, não é mesmo?

* * *

Próximo capitulo, mais sangue e revelações.

* * *

**02/02/2009**


	7. Capítulo 7

Foi a única coisa?

* * *

Capítulo 7

* * *

- Caramba, há quanto tempo que não comia você, não é mesmo?

- Entre logo.

Hannibal sorria e entrava com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

Sentava-se na cama como se não conhecesse a mulher que estava na sua frente.

Mas era impossível fingir indiferença ao rosto e o corpo dela.

- Wuya, você sabe... Não me canso de você.

Ela caminhava até ele e segurou o rosto do homem.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo, Hannibal.

E aumentando mais o sorriso, segurou na cintura desta e a fez sentar em seu colo com as pernas abertas na sua direção, junto aos rostos quase colados.

- Sei que não.

Segurando sua nunca, lhe aplicou um beijo forçado, e a deitou na cama.

Para Hannibal, era apenas uma noite. Para Wuya, era apenas uma desgraça.

* * *

Feridos e fracos. Mas marcados com a esperança de uma revanche.

Raimundo queria a vingança por parte de Kimiko.

Clay, apenas mais sorte e treinamento.

Jack queria sobreviver, já Omi...

Não se sabia.

Coitado, estava deitado ao lado da cama de Jack, o qual o vigiava todo o dia, e o tomava todos os cuidados para mexer no corpo.

Todos se sentiam cansados. Mas Jack tentava se mostrar forte ao lado do corpo do outro.

Simplesmente não queria largá-lo.

- Jack, vamos fazer algo para comer. Fique olhando e cuidando do Omi – Raimundo disse se retirando junto com Mestre Fung e Clay.

- Você não precisa dizer isso. Eu ficarei.

Depois que todos saíram, ele foi o único que ficou sentando sobre as pernas observando o chinês. (Jack e Omi dormiam em um tatame dividido).

Certificou-se que ninguém estava vendo, se aproximou e ficou sobre Omi.

Com a agilidade de um gato para não acordar Omi, que estava ainda se recuperando, tocou levemente o rosto do menor.

- Se você soubesse, o tanto que me preocupou... E eu acho que eu me apaixonei por você. É errado, mas eu acho que sim, porque eu só tenho você em minha mente. - disse quase em sussurro, se abaixando e selando os lábios do menor. Não em um beijo molhado e quente. Foi apenas um selinho, mas o mais esperado e demorado de sua vida.

Nunca pode imaginar que aqueles pequenos lábios fossem tão macios e doces.

Não se conteve e quando separou a boca, lambeu os lábios do menor.

- Delicioso... – deixou escapar em sussurro. Estava ciente que seu amor tinha crescido a este ponto, e ninguém nunca poderia ouvir falar disso.

- uhn...

Estava perdido. O menor acabara de acordar e o vê sobre o mesmo. Estava perdido.

- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!

* * *

- Chase, você morre hoje. - Hannibal, com o paletó jogado no ombro esquerdo, andava até o seu carro de guerra. Decidido, não haveria mais dois poderosos, apenas um.

O barulho das correntes tomou conta de sua atenção.

- Wuya, por favor, fique calma. Você vai morar com o seu cliente favorito. – sorria convencido, segurando a corrente pela mão direita.

- Me faça o favor, e me mate. - relutava em seguir aquele que odiava tanto.

- Pode deixar, esta chegando o momento.

Com os olhos arregalados, Wuya se conformou e parou de tentar de fugir.

Entrando entro do veículo, abaixou a cabeça e mentalizou uma coisa boa.

Poderia ser exaustivo. Mas iria esperar a melhor época para ela mesma matar Chase.

* * *

Segunda parte yaoi** completa**.  
Fortes emoções?** não.** capítulo pequeno.  
No próximo: Mais Kimiko, mais romace e menos sangue.

* * *

**09/02/2009**


	8. Capítulo 8

Foi a única coisa?

* * *

Capítulo 8

* * *

- Cale a boca.

- Cale você, estúpido.

- Raimundo, eu quero rever a planta do covil do Chase, assim poderemos programar melhor a nossa entra-

- QUE ENTRADA CLAY? Até agora a escavadeira não esta pronta, Chase invadiu os nossos terrenos, e você ainda esta nessa calma toda?

- Mas Raimundo, o que você quer que eu faça? Estou tentando arrumar algum plano, alguma isca, alguma falha.

- MAS NÃO TEM CLAY! – Raimundo estava com certeza, nervoso. Iria perder os amigos se não fizesse algo. Iria perder uma chance. Iria perder Kimiko.

- Não temos tempo para sua dor de cotovelo, Raí. Desculpe-me, mas saia daqui.

Sem mais argumentos, ele saiu. Andando para o quarto, viu Mestre Fung olhando para as estrelas. Pensou que o velho não perceberia sua presença, então nem deu importância ao menos parou para dar boa noite.

- Uma pessoa como você, Raimundo, precisa de ajuda de seus companheiros. Não faça com que eles se tornem seus inimigos.

Raimundo se surpreendeu. O velho falou, e o machucou.

- Não se preocupe. Não quis te lembrar de Kimiko. Mas por favor, não importune os planos, esta sendo realmente muito complicado achar alguma falha. Esta sendo como uma pedra solta em um muro.

- Pedras podem ser reconstruídas. Companheiros também – Dizendo isso, serrou os punhos e recomeçou a andar.

- Não deixe que o muro desmorone.

Serrou mais forte os punhos, fazendo com que as unhas grudassem tão profundamente na carne que machucava.

- Tsc, Boa Noite velho.

- Boa Noite, monge.

Realmente esses jovens de hoje, não o respeitavam como antes.

- Tsc, esse velho não morre mesmo.

Raimundo ignorava o mundo em volta.

Droga, Jack não terminava a escavadeira, Omi estava em estado crítico e ainda continuava desacordado, e para completar, havia brigado com seu melhor amigo.

Droga, a vida havia se tornado uma droga. Adentrou-se em seu quarto.

Sentou-se sobre o velho colchonete que tinha como cama, e começou a procurar algo dentro de seu baú, aquele onde guardava todas as coisas importantes para ele.

Uma delas, eram aqueles papeis. Pareis usados, escritos. Cartas... Para Kimiko.

Nunca enviadas. Desde começou a escrever, antes de Kimiko ir embora, as guardava tudo em seu baú.

Revolveu escrever mais uma. Não iria fazer diferença, mas o aliviava.

Pegou uma caneta, e um papel novo. Pensou o que ia escrever. Começou.

" _Kimiko, _

_Faz tempo que não escrevo não é mesmo?_

_Tsc perdoe-me, esqueci de você é o que esta pensando, não?_

_Pois não é. Penso em você todos os dias, todos os segundos. Você me atormenta sem sua presença. Mesmo não presente, você esta. Na minha mente, na minha alma._

_Acho que é isso que chamam de amor não é mesmo?_

_Deus. Ele sabe o que eu estou passando por você. Fui capaz de brigar com melhor amigo por uma chance idiota de te salvar. De acabar com o plano de Hannibal e Chase._

_E você nem liga mais pra gente não é? Quando pensei que poderia finalmente me declarar você se foi. _

_Até hoje me sinto ridículo. Até hoje me sinto culpado._

_Motivos ocultos, não? Também acho. Mas vou conseguir te salvar._

_Prometo, por Deus. E como você dizia, " Kami-sama esta ao nosso lado"._

_Sim, ele esta Kimiko. Ele nos ama. Ele nos confia uma missão. E eu irei realizá-la_.**"**

Terminando o desabafo, guardou a caneta e pensou "Tsc, hoje foi pequena...".

Ignorando os barulhos feitos por Jack, conseguiu cair em um profundo sono. Sonhos? Só ele sabe.

* * *

- DESCULPE-ME OMI! NÃO FOI A INTENÇÃO!

- DESGRAÇADO!

- DESCUL-

O travesseiro foi lançado em Jack com tanta força que o fez desequilibrar e cair no chão.

- NÃO QUERO MAIS FALAR COM VOCÊ. COMO VOCÊ OUSA? – disse Omi meio corado com o que acabara de presenciar. Um abuso? Ou uma declaração? Estava nervoso demais para descobrir. – VOCÊ NÃO VAI MAIS CHEGAR PERTO DE MIM!

Mesmo estando extremamente desconcertado, fez uma dobra de gelo, mais especificadamente uma parede dividindo o pequeno dormitório de 5 metros em 2 de 2,5m.

Depois de presenciar tamanha fúria vinda do pequeno, Jack, que ainda estava sentado no chão atônito, sentiu o frio exalado daquela parede fria.

O frio estava presente. Mas seu corpo... tão quente.

* * *

"Como fazer tudo voltar ao normal, como se fosse um dia qualquer" Era o que o líder dos monges estava pensando.

Havia se descontrolado na noite anterior por 'certos sentimentos' por certa japonesa traidora, por mais que não tivesse dito o nome da tal.

Caminhava calmamente imaginando a cena perfeita para reencontrar Clay nessa manha ou leria um livro de "Como reencontrar o amigo que lhe havia dado tantos motivos para 'cair na real' mas preferiu se descontrolar com ele e quase o fazer voltar a ser o valentão de tantos anos" . Realmente, o loiro não precisava de um manual tão grande com suas instruções. Ou precisava?

Raimundo estava tão confuso... Jack estava terminando de consertar a máquina, e então poderiam ir reencontrar Kimiko.

O que tanto aquele desgraçado estava enrolando? Não tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

Hannibal Roy estava em posse de uma de suas atuais colegas, provavelmente a teria ameaçado... o que fosse, teriam que reencontrá-la.

Mas seus pensamentos se desviaram quando viu seu melhor amigo em frente ao fogão fritando algo que... Tinha cheiro de ovos com bacon, mas vindo de seu amigo, ele poderia sair de lá com um pedaço de coxa de galinha.

- Olá Clay. - Disse o moreno tendo em mente que nada estaria mudado.

Mas não obteve resposta. É... Havia magoado o outro. Sabia que o outro era sensível, mas depois que Kimiko foi embora... Será que ele sentia algo pela japonesa?

Não... Lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com ele antes que ela fosse embora. Clay a tinha apenas como amiga. Mais intimamente como irmã. Raimundo sabia disso, e sabia que realmente era verdade.

Pensou como poderia se desculpar com o outro, mas sem pedir desculpas. Impossível.

Devia deixar o orgulho de lado e pedir desculpas. Abaixou a cabeça e ficou pensando como começaria a falar. Mas sentiu uma mão em seu braço e levantou a cabeça rapidamente. Viu Clay segurando um prato fundo cheio de ovos mexidos com bacon e em sua boca uma torrada grande que tampava toda a extensão da boca. Mas dava para ver que ele tentava sorrir. Sorrir com os lábios. Sorrir com os olhos.

Aquele olhar foi bastante acolhedor e Raimundo retribuiu o sorriso. Ele o havia perdoado e sabia que o outro o ajudaria a encontras sua amada.

- AH.... Desculpa interromper o momento "Happy forever" de vocês, mas... A maquina esta pronta. – Jack disse a frase e encostou-se ao portal da cozinha com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Raimundo o olhou incrédulo e sorriu de volta. Agora começaria a ação. Agora retornariam com Kimiko. Agora tudo estaria à prova. Em seu olhar havia um brilho diferente. Não deixaria nada acontecer com seus amigos, como o que aconteceu com Omi. Seria diferente. Seria corajoso. Seria leal. E mais que tudo seria real.

Levantou-se em um pulo e deu um grito vibrante arrancando todas as forças de sua garganta e vindo do fundo de sua alma:

" **KIMIKO, ESTAMOS INDO! NOS ESPERE E NOS ACEITE! TODOS ESTAMOS INDO!** " – depois que o disse saiu correndo da cozinha, junto com Jack e Clay.

* * *

Kimiko estava em seu quarto no castelo de Hannibal, em frente a penteadeira penteando as madeixas negras azuladas com o típico olhar vazio. Frio e oco. As antigas pedras azuis anil agora se tornaram azuis escuras. Pelo ódio, pela verdade.

Momentaneamente sentiu seu coração apertar. Assustou-se e deixou a escova cair no chão. Abriu levemente a boca perfeita e arregalou os olhos. Sentiu um novo calor nascer ali, mas muito pequeno. Sentiu que seus amigos viriam. Amigos? Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos e sentiu-se impura ao pensar aquilo. Havia traído seus amigos. O que ela era? Tampou a boca com a mão e abaixou a cabeça. Chorou baixinho. Grossas lágrimas salgadas escorriam de seus olhos. Não poderia trair novamente. Não poderia trair Hannibal. Não poderia trair... Seu pai...

* * *

Mais um capítulo. Mais ação no próximo.  
Término não muito próximo t_t' ~  
**Obrigada por lerem** \õ/

* * *

**06/07/2009**


End file.
